villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pandora (Sleepy Hollow)
Pandora is a regular character recently appears in the TV series Sleepy Hollow, serving as the secondary antagonist of the third season. She is also the second of the Seven Disasters which the Witnesses must face after Moloch. She is a mysterious new presence appears secretly at Sleepy Hollow, seeking for two Witnesses' assistance for an unknown purpose. She usually appears in the guise of a beautiful woman, but at rare times, she displays features that recall a snake or crocodile. She also holds a mysterious magic box, which its complete usage is currently in mystery. She is played by Shannyn Sossamon. Overview Pandora's motives are in mystery, and her interests in the Two Witnesses (Abbie Mills and Ichabod Crane) are equally mysterious, for she never directly attacks them but rather sends her minions to hurt some innocent victims and see the results of how the Witnesses deal with the threat. The seemingly random monsters she unleashes on Sleepy Hollow serve one single goal - opening a gate to the underworld to rescue her divine husband, the Hidden One. She even thanks Ichabod for the witnesses killing all threats, and thus tidying up after her. As far as we know, she is married with the Hidden One sometimes after her father sold her to slavery and is determined to raise him from Hell. In a fit of revenge, she convinced her master to feed her father to his lion. All the while she causes malevolent mischief, she seems to be cultivating a dark tree that blooms black roses, and may not even be human herself. Season 3 Nine months after Henry Parrish and Katrina Crane's death, a mysterious woman named Pandora encounters the Headless Horseman and seals him away in her box, and is granted the power of a demon that causes fear in its victims before killing them in exchange. Ichabod reaches out to Abbie who is now an agent with the FBI when he is arrested and detained for smuggling a tablet from his travels into the country. When Abbie arrives to have him released, he shows her Katrina's pendant that is linked to Abraham's soul and tells her that something has happened to him, and that the second tribulation is about to begin. In "Whispers in the Dark", In "Blood and Fear", Pandora gave a man a knife that causes him to act on his darker impulses and murder those he hates, turning him into Jack the Ripper. Witnessing one of the bodies, Ichabod recalls a similar case when he was a boy at Eton College in 1763, and realizes that the killer they are tracking was also Jack the Ripper. Even though the killer was defeated by Ichabod, Pandora apparently takes Abbie's moment of fear that Ichabod will die and use it to make a flower bloom on a mysterious tree. In "Dead Man tell No Tale", following the events of the Bones episode "The Resurrection in the Remains, Pandora reanimates William Howe as an undead being while his remains are being sent to Sleepy Hollow from Washington and instructs Howe to reanimate his old soldiers as an undead army, Crane and Abbie learn that he can only be defeated by a secret hidden in his original tomb. Using fragments of Howe's skeleton, they call in a favor from Special Agent Seeley Booth and Doctor Temperance "Bones" Brennan (both main characters from Bones) to analyze the fragments, discovering the tomb underneath the Capitol Building, originally designed for George Washington's use. Learning that the creatures are vulnerable to Greek fire, they lure Howe's army underneath Sleepy Hollow and destroy them in the sewers with minimal collateral damage. Although aware of Pandora's role in Howe's resurrection, Ichabod and Abbie are unaware that another flower has bloomed on her tree. In "This Red Lady from Caribee", Pandora's new plan involves a creature that stings its targets and causes them to succumb to paranoia before the infection kills them, one of which attacks Agent Reynolds. Finding records of an encounter between Betsy Ross and the creature, Crane and Abbie are able to track the beast's lair and burn it down, but are taken by surprise when they discover Pandora's tree, which she enters as the sixth blossom blooms. In "The Art of War", In "Novus Ordo Seclorum", learning that Pandora's summoned ally is an ancient Sumerian god known only as 'the Hidden One', Crane recalls a tale in the books in the armory about the death of Paul Revere's nephew under similar circumstances. Realizing that the Shard of Anubis contained and hid the power that is now within Jenny, Crane is able to reforge the shard based on his memory of witnessing its original creation. When Attius Nevins offers to talk to Abbie about where she might find Jenny, he is killed by Pandora, who offers Abbie and Crane a place in the new world that she and her 'husband' will create once they have 'cleansed' the current one. While Crane uses Nevins' book to distract Pandora by attempting to summon something from her Box, Abbie drains the Shard's power into the new shard, but, believing that it is the only way to save the world and her sister, she then takes the new Shard into the Hell portal under Pandora's tree. The resulting energy release apparently destroys Pandora's Box, leaving Abbie's fate unclear. Powers and Abilities *'Pandora's Box': The box belonging to Pandora is said to contain all the evils of the world. **'Demon summoning' *'Witchcraft' **'Immortality' **'Telekinesis' **'Teleportation' **'Shapeshifting' **'Astral projection' **'Necromancy' **'Elemental manipulation' Quotes *''Eternal rest is for unimportant men.'' Gallery PandoraSH.png PBSH2.gif|Pandora opening her box MV5BMTUzMzY1NTkyNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjk3ODIzODE@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|With Jenny (left). CS5p51sWwAAc3iv.jpg Trivia *She is named the mythical figure of the same name in the Greek legend who opened an artifact (envisioned as a box of a jar in some variations of the myth) and let loose all te evils within world. ** **:Ichabod confirms she is not the Pandora of Greek Myth, but rather she comes from Sumeria. *She is so far the most complex villain ever in Sleepy Hollow. *Interestingly, the role of Pandora was once annouced as "a mysterious presence in Sleepy Hollow to seek the Witnesses' assistance", not a new Big Bad as the series ultimatly shown. **However, she became an ally of the two witnesses in the later episodes. Yet Pandora is just using the Witnesses for remaking her box in order to gather the Hidden One's power for her own use. Her box asorbs the power force from the hidden one and Abbie's life, she then claims herself as a goddess. Pandora asks Crane and his team to obey her but the offer is rejected. She is finally killed by Abraham, after the Horseman is summoned by Crane. **However, she eventually redeemed herself by releasing Abbie's soul to heaven. Navigation Category:Sleepy Hollow Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Female Category:Horror Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Tragic Category:Strategic Category:Monster Master Category:Summoners Category:Femme Fatale Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mongers Category:Crossover Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Delusional Category:Necromancers Category:Pawns Category:Trickster Category:Murderer Category:Amoral Category:The Heavy Category:Non-Action Category:Charismatic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Deceased Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Gaolers Category:Magic Category:Mentally Ill Category:God Wannabe Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Category:Honorable Category:Mastermind Category:Dark Messiah